Entretien avec un von Carstein
by SPX
Summary: Le capitaine Hallbjörn Ludviksson, seul rescapé d'une expédition de chasseurs de monstres au service de l'Empereur Karl Franz, raconte au Comte Mannfred von Carstein ses mésaventures dans un coin reculé de la Sylvanie...
1. Invitation

La main aux doigts crochus arracha d'un mouvement sec la cagoule de toile qui retenait la tête du prisonnier. Celui-ci secoua la tête plusieurs fois, et considéra la situation, qui n'était pas brillante. Désarmé, attaché par de solides chaînes aux poignets, son uniforme était déchiré et taché de sang. Son visage portait encore des traces sombres de coups et de coupures, et il sentait de la sueur maculer sa chemise.

Il se trouvait dans une immense salle à manger, éclairée par de nombreuses bougies disposées sur la table et accrochées aux lustres de cuivre. Devant lui, tout un assortiment de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres attendaient d'être dégustés.

Mais l'élément qui retenait le plus son attention était l'individu qui se trouvait assis au bout de la table. C'était un homme qui paraissait grand, même sur un fauteuil au long dossier. Ses vêtements d'étoffes fines et précieuses ne dissimulaient pas une impressionnante carrure. Son visage paraissait très pâle, sous sa crinière noir de jais. Ses yeux, surtout, brillaient d'une lueur qui mit d'entrée le prisonnier très mal à l'aise. Il émanait de toute sa personne une impression d'autorité et de charisme tellement puissante qu'elle semblait presque visible à l'œil nu. Ce n'était cependant pas un rayonnement comme les grands chefs de guerre, plutôt un voile de ténèbres qui étouffait toute lumière, et toute chaleur environnante.

- Soyez le bienvenu chez moi, Hallbjörn Ludviksson, Capitaine de la Garde de l'Empereur Karl Franz, officiellement. Je crois savoir que vous êtes bien plus que ça, de manière officieuse, d'où votre présence ici. Vous êtes spécialiste à la… « chasse aux monstres », vous et vos subalternes. Paix à leur âme.

Il leva une main gantée de velours, et ordonna d'une voix grave et forte :

- Relâchez notre invité.

Le soldat impérial se débattit.

- Vous avez entendu, faces de glaire ? Bas les pattes !

Il flanqua un coup de coude au serviteur à sa gauche, et le serviteur de droite écopa d'un bleu au mollet. L'homme en bout de table reprit d'une voix lasse :

- Capitaine Ludviksson… Je vous en prie, un peu de tenue sous mon toit.

- Et vous diriez quoi si on vous « invitait » de cette façon ?

- Oui… Vous marquez un point.

Le maître des lieux tapa dans ses mains deux fois. Aussitôt, les chaînes retenant les bras de Hallbjörn tombèrent bruyamment sur le plancher. Le Norse se frotta les poignets, et regarda son hôte avec étonnement. Celui-ci se pencha en avant.

- Je vous en prie, installez-vous. Mettez-vous à l'aise, mangez, buvez. Après ce que vous avez affronté, vous avez bien mérité un peu de réconfort.

Les deux serviteurs s'étaient placés chacun dans un coin de la salle, et attendaient. Hallbjörn ne bougea pas, le regard lourd de soupçons.

L'homme assis poussa un soupir agacé, et demanda :

- Savez-vous qui je suis, maître Ludviksson ?

- Vous avez l'air d'un seigneur, d'un Graf, ou d'un type qui commande, en tout cas.

- En effet. Je suis le Comte Mannfred von Carstein. Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

Le Norse plissa les yeux.

- Vaguement. Vous dirigez cette région pourrie ?

- Oui. Ma famille règne sur la Sylvanie depuis des siècles. Je suis le dernier descendant de la dynastie des von Carstein.

- Attendez… Ah, je me souviens ! Les rumeurs disent que vous êtes un type plutôt… pas naturel.

Mannfred von Carstein eut un sourire cruel. C'est alors que Hallbjörn remarqua ses dents. Il avait des canines supérieures bien plus longues que la normale. Il ne mit guère de temps à se souvenir de ce que ça impliquait. Le Comte décrypta l'expression du Norse, et dit avec un petit rire tout aussi cruel :

- Oui, vous avez compris. Je suis un Vampire.

- Eh bien ! Et vos… vos sujets sont au courant ?

Cette fois, le Comte éclata d'un ricanement puissant.

- Mais bien sûr ! Et je peux vous dire qu'ils me respectent, à défaut de m'apprécier. Ils savent qui je suis vraiment. Un Vampire, certes, mais un meneur d'hommes avant tout. J'ai rétabli l'ordre et la discipline, j'ai uni les citoyens de la Sylvanie sous une seule bannière. Et, croyez-le ou non, cela nous a permis de… Vous n'êtes pas de l'Empire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais j'y habite depuis quelques temps.

- Savez-vous ce qu'était la Tempête du Chaos ?

- Ouais. L'invasion des hordes chaotiques venues mettre la pagaille dans l'Empire ? Ils sont passés par chez moi. Je crois savoir qu'ils se sont arrêtés à Middenheim.

- En effet. Le Seigneur de la Fin des Temps Archaon était à la tête de cette horde. Il a fallu l'intervention directe de l'Empereur Karl Franz, de l'Archimage Teclis et du Grand Théogoniste Volkmar pour l'arrêter. Mais sachez que mes légions étaient sur place, avec moi à leur tête. Sans mon intervention, la conclusion de cette bataille n'aurait peut-être pas été la même.

- Vous mangez des gens, vous torturez, vous êtes un tyran.

- C'est vrai, je suis un tyran. Un tyran dans un monde où seuls les plus forts et les plus impitoyables peuvent s'imposer, et écrire l'Histoire. Et mes sujets m'apprécient. Ils savent qu'ils sont des moutons, et que chaque troupeau a besoin d'un berger pour les mener. En Sylvanie, je suis ce berger. Les Humains ont besoin d'êtres supérieurs pour les diriger. Ils ne sont pas libres, mais ils s'en satisfont. Et je ne mange pas les gens. Je bois leur sang, c'est vrai, mais en quantité suffisante pour ne pas tuer. Certains de mes sujets viennent même me donner volontairement leur fluide vital, comme mes deux serviteurs derrière vous. Les Vampires sont un mal pour vous, mais un mal nécessaire pour que vous puissiez vivre le plus longtemps possible. Le fermier prend soin de sa vache, tant qu'elle peut lui fournir du lait qu'il utilisera à bon escient. La vache mourra de vieillesse ou de maladie, mais n'aura pas à craindre le loup, bien à l'abri dans son étable. Vous êtes la vache, je suis le fermier. Même votre empereur sait que je suis un Vampire, et il n'entre pas en guerre contre moi car il sait aussi que je suis un moindre mal comparé à d'autres choses bien pires que moi. Comprenez-vous ?

- Oui, enfin… je crois.

Mannfred von Carstein ne souriait plus.

- Maintenant que vous savez qui je suis et ce que je peux faire, ne perdons pas de temps en futilités. Vous êtes au milieu de mon château, au cœur de mon domaine, au fin fond de mes terres, dans mon pays. Vous n'avez absolument pas la moindre chance de m'échapper. Or, si je voulais votre mort, vous seriez déjà dans un cercueil et enterré. Ou alors… oh, oubliez. Alors, inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit de stupide. Vous êtes mon invité. Cette nourriture est saine, il s'agit d'un jeune cerf tué ce matin, préparé par les soins de mon meilleur cuisinier. Le vin est d'un millésime agréable, sans être trop exceptionnel, je vous l'accorde, après tout, vous n'êtes quand même pas quelqu'un d'aussi important qu'un Comte Electeur. Il n'y a ni poison, ni drogue, ni rien du tout dans ces aliments. Et je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous nuire. Tant que vous vous montrez digne de mon hospitalité, je vous donne ma parole que vous pourrez quitter cet endroit et rentrer chez vous, sain et sauf. Tout ce que je veux, c'est votre version de l'histoire sur ce qui s'est passé au manoir Regenschirm. Je ne prétends pas tout savoir, maître Ludviksson, et si j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout en Sylvanie, j'avoue que ce qui s'est passé entre les murs de cette propriété m'a échappé. Or, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui s'y est passé pendant que vous et vos hommes y étiez. Ma question est : pourriez-vous satisfaire ma curiosité, en échange de votre vie ?

Le Norse n'était pas de nature confiante, encore moins vis-à-vis de gens tournés vers les ténèbres aussi ouvertement. Mais il se sentait épuisé par les événements vécus ces deux dernières journées, et ne se sentait pas en condition d'affronter un personnage qui avait l'air aussi puissant. Aussi, il jugea prudent de jouer le jeu selon ses règles. Il s'installa à la table, piqua la viande fumante de la fourchette, la renifla… apparemment pas de poison. Il mangea une bouchée avec circonspection. Rien. Le Comte eut un petit sourire, et se servit un verre d'une boisson rougeâtre et épaisse contenue dans une bouteille de verre noir.

- Je vous écoute, maître Ludviksson. Mangez sans façon, j'en ai vu d'autres. Vassil, servez donc un verre de vin à notre ami.

L'un des serviteurs se rapprocha, et remplit le verre du Norse de vin. Hallbjörn mangea de bon cœur, et but quelques gorgées. Puis il se racla la gorge, et dit :

- Je ne sais pas trop si vous pourriez me croire, Comte.

- J'ai vu tellement de choses, en plusieurs siècles de non-vie ! Il n'y a pas tant de choses qui pourraient me sembler impossibles. Surprenez-moi.


	2. Expédition

Depuis trois jours, la petite compagnie errait dans la forêt, sans trouver ce pourquoi elle s'y était égarée. Cet endroit n'était qu'à quelques lieues de Drakenhof. Drakenhof, le château mille fois maudit où séjournait la dynastie des von Carstein depuis des temps immémoriaux. Drakenhof et ses alentours étaient littéralement corrompus par la malepierre. On chuchotait qu'un morceau de Morrslieb s'était écrasé sur les lieux pendant la Pluie de Comètes qui avait eu lieu mille quatre cents ans plus tôt, infectant ainsi la terre elle-même d'une malignité corruptrice. Les habitants de Sylvanie étaient d'ordinaire peu enclins à se montrer joyeux et en bonne santé, ceux de Drakenhof courbaient l'échine en permanence sous la menace de la maladie et de la mutation.

Quatre hommes étaient en train de faire une battue. Ils venaient de loin.

L'un d'eux avait vu le jour à Nuln, le « Joyau de l'Empire ». Son nom était Frantz. C'était un petit jeune homme blond, à peine adulte, mais qui avait déjà perdu l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse, après avoir vu son village dévasté par une horde d'Orques. Seule la vengeance par le sang des ennemis par l'Empire le motivait désormais.

Beckett, le deuxième rabatteur, était un personnage grand et maigre, avec une longue moustache rousse. Il serrait dans ses mains une longue arquebuse surmontée d'une lunette de visée qui augmentait sensiblement ses chances d'abattre une cible à longue distance. Originaire d'Altdorf, il était d'une nature taciturne, et ne parlait jamais de son passé, ni des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à suivre cette voie.

En arrière se tenait le plus âgé de la petite compagnie. Un Nain, engoncé dans un pourpoint de cuir bouilli, répondant au nom de Klemet, qui surveillait les arrières du groupe, une grande hache à double tranchant entre les mains. Curieusement, il était plus bavard que Beckett, et n'avait pas son pareil pour remonter le moral de la compagnie, à grands renforts de chansons paillardes. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à chanter, se contentant de marmonner quelques syllabes inintelligibles dans sa barbe brune. Il n'osait pas le montrer, mais il n'était vraiment pas tranquille.

Ce n'était guère étonnant quand on savait que ces quatre hommes étaient les seuls rescapés d'une compagnie qui en avait compté une douzaine. Et l'homme de tête, le capitaine, ne cessait d'y penser tout en coupant les branches sur son passage de sa hache.

Hallbjörn Ludviksson venait de Norsca, ce pays lointain tout au nord de l'Empire, au-delà du Kislev. La Norsca était la porte directe vers les Royaumes du Chaos, où nulle âme sensée ne songeait à s'égarer. Lui avait affronté les démons à plusieurs reprises. Un jour, la horde de berserks dont il faisait partie fut vaincue par un contingent de guerriers du Chaos. Cette défaite avait surpris et énervé le Norse. Lui et ses frères d'armes s'étaient montrés plus nombreux, plus motivés, et pourtant ils s'étaient laissés déborder, et finalement massacrer.

Hallbjörn avait compris que les servants démoniaques avaient bénéficié de quelque chose qui avait fait défaut aux Norses une science nommée « stratégie », qui permettait de tirer parti de tous les paramètres pour élaborer des plans complexes d'attaque et de défense. Il avait décidé de partir au sud, dans l'Empire, pour trouver un professeur pour lui enseigner ce savoir. Il avait commencé sa formation en s'inscrivant dans l'Académie militaire d'Altdorf, et avait pris du galon.

S'il avait appris quelques rudiments sur les combats de masse et les différentes formations de rang, il avait surtout participé à des « missions spéciales ». Impliqué malgré lui dans un vaste complot des servants de Khorne, le dieu du sang et des batailles, il avait compris que le Vieux Monde ne tournait pas d'une manière simple et directe. Il avait pu passer quelques semaines chez lui, et enseigner ce qu'il avait appris. Puis le Graf Boris Todbringer de Middenheim l'avait envoyé accomplir une tâche particulière.

Bien que soldat impérial, il avait acquis le statut de « chasseur d'ombres ». Sur sa main droite, le dieu Ulric lui-même avait imprimé sa marque, un symbole représentant un loup tenant entre ses pattes un marteau. C'était le signe qu'il était choisi pour unir fidèles de Sigmar et adorateurs d'Ulric sous une même bannière contre les ennemis de l'Empire.

Et donc, le Graf l'avait envoyé faire un travail de reconnaissance, à l'autre bout de l'Empire, dans le plus grand secret. Ici, au fin fond de la Sylvanie, se cachait la Terreur du Sous-Bois. Des histoires locales parlaient d'un monstre, d'un bataillon de mort-vivants, de mutants… il fallait en avoir le cœur net. Hallbjörn n'était pas l'agent spécial le plus proche de la source du problème, mais son appartenance au peuple des Norses avait encouragé le Graf à le désigner. Les Norses, plus habitués au Chaos, étaient par essence plus braves et plus combatifs. Hallbjörn s'était vu confier le commandement d'un petit bataillon de onze volontaires. Pour eux, c'était une sorte d' « examen de passage » pour gravir un échelon.

Or, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Altdorf, tout était allé de travers. D'abord, l'un avait finalement déserté. Puis, au-delà de Nuln, une bande d'Orques avait attaqué leur convoi. Deux morts. La descente sur le fleuve du Stir n'avait pas été paisible, non plus, et trois d'entre eux avaient succombé aux flèches des naufrageurs d'un bateau pirate. Arrivés aux abords de Mordheim, la Cité des Damnés, la cupidité avait poussé l'un d'entre eux à faire un détour vers la ville abandonnée, réputée contenir maints trésors. Il n'y avait trouvé que la damnation, cet endroit étant rempli de substances très dangereuse, notamment la malepierre, cette cristallisation de l'énergie des vents du Chaos, dont le contact provoquait la mort, ou pire les mutations. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule balle à Beckett pour mettre fin aux souffrances du malheureux. Enfin, ils avaient dépassé Vanhaldenhof, et s'étaient enfoncés dans le Bois Sinistre, où des loups énormes et sauvages avaient dévoré vivant le plus jeune membre de l'expédition.

Et donc, ils n'étaient maintenant plus que quatre. Enfin arrivés là où se trouvait cette fameuse « Terreur des Sous-Bois ». Ca s'annonçait mal. La nature elle-même était hostile. Les arbres, nombreux et resserrés, étaient tous de couleur noire, leurs branches et leur tronc étaient tordus, leurs feuilles grisâtres et dures craquaient sous les semelles de leurs bottes. Un petit vent glacial soufflait aux oreilles de Frantz qui frissonna.

- Capitaine ?

Le Norse se tourna vers le jeune Impérial.

- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il fait le même temps en Norsca ?

En effet, le soleil ne paraissait jamais, car une couverture de nuages gris occultait tout le ciel. On distinguait vaguement la forme ronde du disque doré, dont les rayons ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer la peau du visage du cadet. Le Norse, grand, blond, avec une barbe bien taillée, correspondait à l'archétype qu'on se faisait des habitants du nord. Lui était habitué à ces conditions climatiques.

- Ouais.

- Ca ne doit pas beaucoup vous gêner ?

- Je peux même dire que pour moi, il fait bon. Il ne pleut pas, il ne neige pas.

- Capitaine !

Beckett s'était figé, main levée. Plus personne ne bougea. Le tireur murmura :

- J'ai entendu quelque chose…

Soudain, il pivota sur ses talons, et leva son fusil vers l'un des arbres. L'arquebuse gronda. La balle frappa le tronc, et quelque chose tomba de l'arbre avec un cri suraigu. Aussitôt, Klemet et Frantz se jetèrent sur l'individu et le maîtrisèrent en un clin d'œil.

- Rat ! aboya le Nain.

Hallbjörn écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Pas de doute, l'être qui gémissait, se débattait vainement entre les bras de ses deux hommes était un Skaven. Un homme-rat, en chair et en fourrure.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Norse voyait une telle créature. Il avait déjà fait un peu de « nettoyage » au cours de patrouilles dans les égouts de la capitale. Deux choses, cependant, n'étaient pas habituelles. Pour commencer, les Skavens ne s'aventuraient que rarement à l'extérieur, dans les campagnes, et préféraient rester dans leurs souterrains sous les grandes villes. Ensuite, il était dans un triste état. Couvert de sang, les yeux exorbités, la bouche écumante, tremblant comme une feuille, vraisemblablement mort de peur, et pas à cause des quatre soldats.

- On va lui faire sa fête, à cette face de rat ! grogna Frantz en tirant sa dague de son ceinturon.

- Non ! cria le Norse en levant la main.

Klemet et Frantz relevèrent leur prisonnier de force. Celui-ci ne pensait même pas à se défendre. Il bégayait :

- Pitié-pitié ! Pas faire de mal à Skousîkh ! Skousîkh a peur-terrifié !

Le Norse resta de glace. Le Skaven gémissait et sanglotait, traumatisé.

- Mettez-le à genoux ! ordonna Hallbjörn.

- Faut qu'on l'égorge ! répliqua le Nain.

- Qu'on le saigne, comme la saloperie du Chaos qu'il est ! grinça Frantz entre ses dents serrées à en éclater.

Déjà, Beckett avait tiré son épée, et avançait. Le Skaven cria encore de désespoir. Hallbjörn retint le tireur en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Arrête.

- Capitaine, vous n'allez tout de même pas…

- Je te dis d'arrêter ! Range ton arme, soldat. Et vous autres, tenez-le, mais ne le serrez pas trop fort !

Le Norse s'accroupit près du Skaven. Il lui parla calmement.

- Écoute bien, crâne de piaf : je crois que tu sais quelque chose. Un Skaven tout seul n'aurait rien à faire ici.

- Skousîkh gentil-obéissant, chose-homme ! Pitié, ne me tue pas !

Hallbjörn saisit le prisonnier au menton, serra sa mâchoire inférieure entre le pouce et l'index pour l'immobiliser, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici, et après je te laisse partir. Compris ?

- Ou… oui, ô guerrier grand et fort ! articula difficilement le Skaven.

- Attention, si tu essaies de t'échapper, mes amis t'arracheront la tête et la queue ! C'est bien clair ?

- Oh oui, oh oui, noble et puissant seigneur !

Le capitaine relâcha sa prise, et demanda posément :

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les Skavens se déplacent toujours en bande, surtout quand ils vont à la surface !

- C'est vrai-vrai, mais Skousîkh… trop peur. Trop affreux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, Skousîkh ?

Le Skaven pleurnicha de plus belle.

- Skousîkh suit Prophète Gris Krasteech.

- Un Prophète Gris ! répéta Klemet. Y a un Prophète Gris dans le coin !

- Ca ne présage rien de bon, murmura Beckett d'une voix lugubre.

- Prophète Gris Krasteech a dit : « beaucoup malepierre ici-là, chez les choses-mortes, allons la prendre ! » Alors, notre terrier a bougé-remué jusqu'à nouvel endroit. Bande près-à côté d'un… un… Skousîkh sait pas. Grand clapier en pierre-bois où dorment choses-hommes.

- Une maison ?

- Oui ! Grande, très grande maison. Prophète Gris Krasteech a dit : « attendre, vais aller ramasser malepierre, je reviens ». Parti vers raison… euh, maison. Nous attendons une nuit, puis une autre, puis une autre, puis une autre… Krasteech toujours pas revenir. Et puis, finalement, Prophète Gris retourner à nous. Lui très heureux-content ! Lui dit « maison à Krasteech, maison à nous-nous. Krasteech dévorer chose-homme qui vivait maison ».

- Et donc, vous vous êtes installés dans la maison.

- Oui-oui, ô sublime combattant à la fourrure d'or ! Puis, nous restés deux lunes complètes. Krasteech a dit « je vais donner des ordres pour la gloire du Rat Cornu ». Alors on a attendu. Encore, et encore. Mais Krasteech pas donner d'ordre. Et Krasteech… change.

- « Change » ? répéta le Norse. Comment ça ?

Skousîkh avala bruyamment sa salive, et une petite larme perla encore au coin de son œil. Hallbjörn comprit qu'il allait devoir se rappeler du plus pénible.

- Allez, mon gars. C'est fini, de toute façon. Je te promets que t'as rien à craindre de moi. Parle, tu iras mieux après.

- C'est vrai, ô formidable dieu de chose-homme incarné ?

Le Norse regarda ses trois comparses l'un après l'autre, et leur dit :

- C'est bien compris ? Quand il nous aura dit tout ce qu'il sait, on le laisse partir.

- T'es dingue ! éclata Klemet.

- Capitaine, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! ajouta Frantz.

Hallbjörn se releva, et regarda le petit jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis le capitaine, je suis votre responsable, c'est moi qui décide, soldat !

Puis, revenant au Skaven :

- Continue.

- Oui, magnifique-beau-génial seigneur ! Krasteech ne donne pas d'ordre, veut juste qu'on lui amène des choses-hommes et des bêtes pour qu'il puisse manger. On obéit, mais il ne donne toujours pas d'ordre. Et puis, il est devenu… différent.

- Différent ? Comment ça, différent ?

- Skousîkh n'a pas compris. Ni Bâghinz, ni Kradoss. Personne n'a compris. Krasteech de plus en plus fâché, crie plus et plus souvent. Au bout de deux lunes, Krasteech plus parler, plus donner d'ordre. Seulement couiner-crier et manger. Skousîkh a eu très peur, et finalement a préféré s'en aller, et trouver un autre terrier où vivre. Krasteech trop… malsain. Fou. Déglingué.

- D'accord, je comprends. Tu sais autre chose ?

- Non-non, non-non ! Promis-juré !

Hallbjörn réfléchit. Il connaissait un peu les Skavens, et en voir un dans cet état était plutôt inhabituel. D'ordinaire, les Skavens craignaient leurs chefs à juste titre. Les dirigeants instillaient en permanence la peur chez leurs sous-fifres pour réprimer toute tentative de révolte. Mais c'était normal. Voir un Skaven parler de son Prophète Gris en ces termes était autrement plus troublant. Le Norse se promit de redoubler de vigilance.

- Elle est où, cette maison où se cache ton maître ?

- Par-là, par-là, couina Skousîkh en montrant une direction du bout de son museau.

- Bon. Klemet, Frantz, relâchez-le.

- Mon capitaine ! s'écria le jeune homme.

- C'est un ordre !

Avec réticence, le Nain desserra l'étau de ses doigts sur le bras du Skaven. Frantz le repoussa fermement. Le misérable homme-rat se releva prestement, et bredouilla, encore incrédule :

- Merci-merci, ô magnat magnifique magnanime !

- Va-t-en, maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Skousîkh ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il déguerpit aussi vite qu'il put, et disparut dans la brume en quelques secondes.

Beckett fit la grimace.

- C'est une folie !

- C'est de la pitié ! répliqua le Norse. Et c'est la différence entre eux et nous.

- Une saloperie de créature du Chaos ne mérite pas la pitié ! cracha Klemet.

- Je croyais que les Nains étaient très portés sur l'honneur ?

Le Nain devint cramoisi de colère.

- Tu oses douter de mon honneur, capitaine de mes deux ? J'ai fait consigner le massacre de ma famille par ces saloperies dans le Grand Livre des Rancunes ! En laisser filer un, c'est insulter mes parents, mes frères et mes sœurs !

- Se battre contre des Skavens qui envahissent ta forteresse, c'est une chose. Exécuter un Skaven désarmé qui supplie qu'on l'épargne, c'en est une autre.

- Mais ils sont tous comme ça ! protesta Frantz, qui avait lui aussi affronté les Skavens à Altdorf. Toujours à geindre pour vous amadouer avant de vous poignarder dans le dos !

- Celui-ci avait vraiment très peur, Frantz. Il a dû se passer des choses vraiment pas nettes, même pour lui. Et puis, nous sommes des soldats, pas des assassins. De toute façon, il n'ira pas loin. Écoute.

Tous firent silence. Au bout d'une minute, ils entendirent des aboiements, et bientôt des crissements terrifiés qui se turent rapidement. Skousîkh n'allait pas pouvoir changer de terrier. Hallbjörn reprit :

- Pas la peine de salir nos armes sur lui, il n'en valait pas la peine. Quant à toi, Klemet, encore une insulte et une insubordination de ce genre, et je te fais muter à l'intendance. On verra ce qu'en pensent tes ancêtres.

Le Norse avait appris à tirer parti de son grade. Chez les siens, ce genre de question se réglait à coups de poing, mais on lui avait longtemps expliqué que la discipline était primordiale pour faire fonctionner une armée. Cet élément, qui manquait parfois cruellement aux guerriers de Norsca, pouvait même faire la différence entre une victoire et une défaite. Il était donc important de rappeler qui commandait, de la bonne façon, pour prévenir tout débordement.

Cela marcha. Le Nain ne répondit pas, se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe. Beckett profita du répit pour s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre, et recharger son arquebuse. Il demanda :

- Capitaine, t'es plutôt clément pour un Norse. Je croyais que ton peuple était impitoyable envers ses ennemis ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Maintenant, assez discuté ! On y va !

Le tireur avait fini son opération. Il se releva, et remit son arme en bandoulière. La petite bande reprit son chemin.

Tout en marchant, Hallbjörn repensa au Skaven, et à la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à lui donner une petite chance de s'en sortir. Quelques années plus tôt, il avait travaillé comme mercenaire pour un riche notable d'Altdorf. Celui-ci, passionné par les Skavens, les étudiait très sérieusement dans le plus grand secret. Il avait même réussi à faire capturer une jeune femelle en transit entre deux cités Skavens. Le notable l'avait recueillie, apprivoisée, et aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait même commencé à parler. Hallbjörn s'était attaché à cette petite chose inoffensive, baptisée Heike par son bienfaiteur. Cela lui avait appris que les Skavens pouvaient se montrer Humains, s'ils étaient traités comme tels.

- « Sublime combattant à la fourrure d'or » ! répéta Klemet avec un petit rire, tentant de réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère.

- Ca ne change rien, Klemet, grogna le Norse. T'as ton honneur à défendre, mais je commande. Tâche de t'en rappeler.

- Capitaine !

Beckett avait appelé nerveusement le Norse, en essayant de contenir au mieux sa voix, afin de rester le plus discret possible. Hallbjörn leva la main, intimant l'arrêt à la petite bande, et rejoignit l'homme aux longues moustaches.

- Quoi, Beckett ?

- J'entends quelque chose.

Mû par un réflexe acquis dès ses jeunes années, Hallbjörn empoigna son lourd marteau de guerre des deux mains. Tous les quatre tendirent l'oreille. Les feuilles mortes sur le sol craquaient sous le poids de quelque chose. Soudain, une demi-douzaine de loups jaillirent de toutes parts, encerclant les chasseurs. Beckett brandit son fusil et en abattit un. Hallbjörn les regarda plus attentivement. Les loups étaient monnaie courante en Norsca, et de par l'influence des Vents du Chaos, ils étaient généralement plus grands et plus forts, et présentaient souvent quelques mutations. Ceux-là avaient l'air normaux, mais étaient tout de même bien costauds. Une lueur maligne étincelait dans leurs pupilles.

Les quatre guerriers se rassemblèrent, dos à dos, lames au clair, prêts à se défendre.


	3. Extermination

- Quelle merde…

Klemet finissait de recouvrir de terre le trou dans lequel ils avaient déposé la dépouille à moitié éventrée du jeune Frantz. Les loups s'étaient montré particulièrement voraces et furieux. Le jeune soldat avait dû résister à deux d'entre eux simultanément, et n'y était pas parvenu. Les autres avaient redoublé de hargne pour tenir bon. Beckett tira nerveusement sur sa longue moustache, et baissa la tête.

- Pauvre gosse… y a des fins plus glorieuses.

- Il aurait fait un excellent soldat, Beckett, lui dit le Norse. Il a donné sa vie pour qu'on accomplisse notre devoir. On ne va pas le décevoir !

- Aucun risque ! gronda le Nain, en levant sa hache.

- Allez, en avant ! Je sens qu'on approche.

Effectivement, une petite demi-heure plus tard, les trois hommes sortirent enfin du bois. Ils arrivèrent aux abords de ce qui ressemblait à un manoir, entouré d'un grand mur dont quelques sections s'étaient écroulées. L'immense grille rouillée tenait toujours debout.

- Allons-y.

Hallbjörn ne prit pas la peine de forcer le grillage. Il repéra un pan de mur effondré, laissant une ouverture suffisamment large pour passer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand jardin qui avait sans doute connu de beaux jours, mais qui étaient désormais la proie de la végétation envahissante et anarchique. Des ronces, de la mousse recouvraient les pavés, les statues et les fontaines. Il y avait même un bassin à poissons, qui ne contenait plus que des cailloux et des résidus noirâtres inidentifiables.

Le petit chemin de pavés se subdivisait en deux, pour contourner le grand bassin. Klemet voulut prendre la voie de gauche, laissant les deux Humains emprunter celle de droite. Il n'eut pas de chance. Il passa près d'un arbuste, sur sa gauche, et de par sa taille inférieure à la moyenne des Humains, se retrouva pile à la hauteur d'une des fleurs. Comme sentant sa présence, la fleur se déploya d'un coup, révélant ses pétales verdâtres et exhalant un nuage de pollen de la même couleur.

Klemet toussa, toussa, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorge s'irriter de plus en plus. Il se tourna vers l'arbuste, et comprit avec horreur ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Hé, Klemet ?

Les deux Humains pressèrent le pas pour le rejoindre. Mais celui-ci cria entre deux toux :

- Non ! N'approchez pas !

Hallbjörn s'arrêta net, et retint Beckett. La peau du Nain changeait de couleur à vue d'œil, perdant peu à peu de son éclat pour adopter un teint grisâtre. Il gargouilla, les yeux prêts à jaillir de leur orbite :

- Malepierre… corrompt… fleur… poison.

Klemet cria de douleur alors que tout son corps enflait, se distendait. Il se roula par terre. Beckett n'hésita pas davantage. Il saisit son arquebuse, et tira une balle qui atteignit le pauvre Nain en pleine tête. Klemet ne bougea plus. Ses souffrances s'étaient achevées avec sa vie.

Les deux Humains n'osèrent pas approcher de la dépouille. Ils allaient devoir la laisser sur place. Beckett cracha de rage.

- Par le marteau de Sigmar ! Tu parles d'une fin héroïque !

Il se tourna vers Hallbjörn.

- On ne va pas dire qu'il est clamsé aussi bêtement, non ?

- On dira qu'il nous aura permis d'échapper à une bande de zombies en se jetant dans le tas pour les retarder.

Après tout, ils pouvaient se permettre d'enjoliver un peu les choses.

Ils reprirent leur chemin vers le manoir. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, le Norse l'enfonça d'un coup de pied. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall poussiéreux, sombre, froid et humide. L'atmosphère était chargée d'une odeur particulièrement malsaine, comme une véritable impression de mort. Le Norse était aux aguets, son marteau prêt à frapper. Tout autour de lui, il pouvait entendre craquer le bois vermoulu des meubles, des poutres et de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il fit un pas en avant, et recula précipitamment. L'instant suivant, un vieux bouclier s'écrasa à ses pieds. Les deux hommes levèrent la tête.

- Même les machins décoratifs se barrent… murmura Beckett.

- Attends… le Prophète Gris est quelque part dans cette baraque.

- Où ça, à ton avis ?

Une succession de petits bruits de pas au-dessus d'eux répondit à cette question.

- Il se cache à l'étage.

- On y va !

Prêt à utiliser de nouveau son fusil rechargé, Beckett avança prudemment, suivi de près par le Norse. Ils parvinrent jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, progressèrent sur la pointe des pieds, en s'appliquant à marcher sur les tapis moisis, le long de la rampe de la mezzanine, jusqu'à l'unique porte. Hallbjörn posa prudemment la main sur la poignée, et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

- Crevez-mourez, choses-hommes !

Trois Skavens armés jusqu'aux dents bondirent sur les deux Humains. Le premier se retrouva avec la tête fracassée d'un coup de marteau du Norse. L'arquebuse de Beckett claqua une fois de plus, et la balle frappa le deuxième Skaven à l'épaule. La créature fut projetée en arrière sous le choc. Ce fut le troisième qui se révéla le plus redoutable. Il bondit carrément sur le fusilier, et le repoussa, l'emporta au-delà de l'encadrement de la porte. Beckett sentit ses reins se meurtrir sur la rampe, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il bascula par-dessus la barre de bois. Avec un cri bref mais sonore, il s'écrasa un étage plus bas, tête la première.

Hallbjörn bondit en arrière en hurlant de rage. Il repéra, une douzaine de pieds plus bas, le Skaven au pelage sombre étendu sur le corps de Beckett, qui avait amorti sa chute. L'homme-rat se redressa dans sa direction, siffla de rage, et détala par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

- C'est pas vrai !

Mais le Norse n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le Skaven blessé à l'épaule revint à la charge. Il lui sauta sur le dos, enroula son bras autour de son cou, et Hallbjörn sentit le contact humide de sa salive sur le cou, comme l'infâme homme-rat allait le mordre. Il lâcha son marteau, saisit le Skaven au poignet, et se plia en deux en avant, faisant passer son attaquant par-dessus son épaule. Il l'abattit violemment sur la rampe qui se brisa. L'homme-rat couina de douleur. Hallbjörn lui saisit la tête à deux mains, et l'empala sur l'une des petites colonnes décoratives qui saillaient là où la rampe avait cassé. Le Skaven eut quelques convulsions nerveuses, puis ne bougea plus.

Le silence revint dans le hall d'entrée. Le Norse était désormais tout seul. Il ramassa son marteau, tombé près de lui, et flanqua un coup de pied dans le cadavre embroché.

_Par la crinière d'Ulric… Beckett !_

À présent, plus rien n'était important. Quelle que soit cette « Terreur des Sous-Bois », elle ne se contenterait pas de mourir par ses soins. Elle souffrirait le martyr, une douleur plus grande que celles de tous ses compagnons tombés réunis. Le Prophète Gris Krasteech ne vivrait pas une journée de plus !

En considérant la pièce où s'étaient cachés les trois Skavens, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une antichambre. Le genre de petit salon qui précédait la salle de réception principale de la maison. Soit le genre d'endroit où se terraient généralement ceux qui prétendaient être maîtres des lieux. L'endroit idéal pour un Skaven Blanc mégalomane.

Ce fut donc sans hésitation que le Norse enfonça la double porte de bois ouvragé d'un grand coup de pied.

- Krasteech ! Je vais te réduire en miettes !

Comme il s'y attendait, le capitaine était entré dans une grande salle de réception, haute de plafond. Les volets étaient fermés, et les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les interstices des planches révélaient de multiples grains de poussière. Le mobilier, qui avait sans doute été digne d'un baron, était maintenant éparpillé à travers toute la pièce. Les yeux du Norse s'habituèrent peu à peu à la pénombre. Il n'y avait pas que des meubles, sur le sol. Il distingua le cadavre d'une femme en haillons, à la poitrine littéralement déchiquetée.

Un grognement irrité résonna à l'autre bout de la salle. Hallbjörn leva la tête, et vit enfin le chef. Le fameux Prophète Gris Krasteech. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait un tel Skaven. Le peuple de l'Empire Souterrain considérait comme des élus ceux qui présentaient les attributs de leur dieu, le Rat Cornu. Généralement, ces messagers avaient le corps recouvert d'une fourrure blanche, et une paire de cornes leur poussait sur la tête. D'après ce qu'il savait sur le peuple des hommes-rats, les Skavens Blancs étaient aptes à manipuler une puissante et dangereuse magie liée à la maladie et à la vermine.

Et pourtant, ce que vit le Norse n'évoqua absolument rien de tout cela.

Bien sûr, quand il avait lu des ouvrages sur les Skavens, et étudié ainsi leur caractère, il avait rapidement oublié l'image qu'il avait d'un prêtre du Rat Cornu. Il avait réalisé que les Prophètes Gris n'avaient pas du tout la noblesse d'âme et de corps d'un Théogoniste impérial, ou simplement des prêtres de Sigmar ou d'Ulric. Les Prophètes Gris étaient des individus perfides, prêts à toutes les bassesses et les trahisons pour amasser la moindre miette de pouvoir et prolonger leur vie le plus longtemps possible. Or, le spectacle qui se présentait à lui était encore plus désolant.

Krasteech n'était pas seulement effrayant, il était également grotesque, pathétique. C'était un grand Skaven, à la fourrure blanche en bataille, maculée de sombres taches de sang séché et d'autres fluides corporels divers. Il était nu, vautré de tout son long sur les marches du petit escalier qui conduisait à la grande chaise de bois réservée au maître des lieux. Ses ongles étaient noirs de crasse. Ses grandes oreilles brassèrent l'air sous ses deux cornes tordues, une bouillie de sang coagulé dégoulinait d'entre ses lèvres retroussées sur d'immenses dents jaunâtres.

Hallbjörn fut écœuré. Une odeur mêlant charogne, terre fraîchement retournée, excréments et vomissure lui brûla les narines. Comment un être aussi pitoyable pouvait être à l'origine de la légende de la Terreur du Sous-Bois ? Il avait affronté des animaux sauvages défendant farouchement leur territoire, des animaux qui lui inspiraient le respect, car ils étaient de vrais seigneurs. Même ceux atteints de maladie ou pire, de mutations, gardaient un petit quelque chose qui avait poussé le Norse à les considérer comme de valeureux adversaires. Rien à voir avec la chose qui se traînait maladroitement sur le tapis noir de moisissure dans sa direction.

- Alors, c'est pour _ça_ que mes gars sont tous morts ?

Krasteech leva la tête, et sa queue frétilla d'énervement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Le Norse les vit nettement briller d'une lueur rouge, tels deux brasiers. Krasteech écarta les mâchoires, et laissa échapper un sifflement rageur qui claqua comme un fouet aux tympans du capitaine. Il bondit en avant, atterrissant au pied des marches. Toujours à quatre pattes, il courut vers Hallbjörn.

Le Norse sauta en avant, et abattit son marteau de haut en bas vers la tête du Skaven Blanc. Celui-ci roula sur le côté, esquivant de justesse la tête de métal de l'arme. Le plancher cassa sous le choc dans un grand craquement. Krasteech bondit sur Hallbjörn, le projeta à terre, et se laissa tomber sur lui de tout son poids. Le capitaine serra les dents en voyant les crocs énormes de la créature se rapprocher de son propre visage. Il joignit l'index et le majeur de chacune de ses mains, et tenta de crever les yeux de la créature. Le Prophète Gris geignit de douleur et recula. Hallbjörn en profita pour serrer les jambes, les détendre d'un coup sec pour envoyer ses deux pieds dans l'estomac du Skaven Blanc.

Une fois dégagé de sa position de faiblesse, il plongea vers son marteau, et le ramassa dans le mouvement. Krasteech recula lentement, et secoua la tête avant de gronder de nouveau. Le Norse vit son ennemi se pelotonner sur lui-même, et anticipa l'attaque. Il esquiva d'un pas chassé sur le côté quand le Skaven Blanc sauta vers lui. La créature s'étala contre le mur, et se retrouva à plat ventre sur le tapis. Hallbjörn leva son marteau, poussa un cri terrible et courut vers la créature. Il fit un mouvement de bas en haut, cette fois, espérant broyer le Skaven Blanc contre la cloison. Mais au dernier moment, la créature disparut de son champ de vision, et se retrouva à quelques pieds de lui, comme si elle s'était déplacée à une vitesse imperceptible à son œil.

Le marteau du Norse passa au travers de l'une des fenêtres, brisa la vitre et resta coincé dans le volet. Hallbjörn entendit un vague ricanement, comme le Skaven Blanc se positionnait lentement pour mieux savourer sa panique avant de lui sauter à la gorge. L'Humain tira frénétiquement de toutes ses forces sur le manche de son arme pour la dégager. Il arracha ainsi le panneau de bois tout entier, et la lumière du soleil éblouit toute la pièce. Hallbjörn eut le réflexe de se protéger les yeux de la main. Un odieux concert de cris lacéra alors ses oreilles. Il garda les paupières à moitié closes, mais ce qu'il vit le surprit au plus haut point.

Krasteech se roulait par terre, secoué de violents spasmes. Tout son corps fumait, et bientôt sa fourrure prit feu. Il apparaissait encore plus laid qu'il n'avait eu l'air, à présent qu'il était en plein soleil. Mais cette combustion spontanée semblait irréelle. Son pelage brûla complètement en quelques secondes, puis sa chair se détacha de ses os et pourrit aussi rapidement, enfin le squelette de l'homme-rat se désagrégea.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était terminé. Le Norse ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la trace noirâtre qui constituait tout ce qui restait de Krasteech.


	4. Conclusion

- C'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre, Comte. Le Skaven que nous avions capturé avait dit la vérité. Son maître, ce Krasteech, avait bien changé. Il ne s'était pas échappé vivant du manoir. Krasteech n'était plus un Skaven, mais un… un… vous avez un mot, pour ça ?

- Je me doutais de quelque chose de ce genre, même si j'avais effectivement du mal à y croire. Il fallait que je vérifie. Et non, il n'y a pas de mot. La seule chose serait… un « Skaven Vampire ».

- Incroyable, hein ? Je ne l'aurais pas cru, si je ne l'avais pas tué moi-même.

- Pas étonnant que personne ne se soit douté de rien. Dans un endroit isolé, ignoré et abandonné de la majorité des mortels, où il n'y a que des bêtes sauvages… J'imagine qu'il se nourrissait seulement du sang de ses sujets ou de ses prisonniers, et que les autres dévoraient les cadavres exsangues, effaçant ainsi les traces de sa condition de Vampire.

Le Norse avait fini son repas depuis longtemps. Dehors, le vent sifflait.

- Cela fait quand même près d'un an que court la légende de la « Terreur du Sous-Bois ». Vous croyez que c'était Krasteech ?

- Non, il n'a fait que prolonger cette légende puérile. L'origine de cette légende était le propriétaire du manoir où il se cachait. Le véritable responsable de ce gâchis.

- À votre avis, Comte, comment cette chose a été créée ? Mordue par un Vampire ?

- Si une morsure de Vampire suffisait à transformer quelqu'un en Vampire, le monde ne serait plus habité que par des vampires depuis longtemps. Non, c'est tout un processus complexe, long et intense pour ceux qui le vivent. Et nos lois ne nous permettent pas d'offrir le Baiser du Sang à n'importe qui.

- Ah ouais ? Vous êtes les maîtres, non ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que vous voulez, si vous êtes tout-puissants ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous imaginez l'anarchie que ce serait si n'importe quel Vampire engendrait un rejeton ? Non, un Vampire qui voudrait créer un autre Vampire doit en obtenir la permission auprès des hautes autorités, en argumentant sur la nécessité d'intégrer la personne choisie à notre cercle. Quant à moi, je n'engendre plus, je n'en ai plus le besoin. La lignée des von Carstein est déjà bien assez prospère, à cette heure. Et nous n'accordons cette faveur qu'à ceux que nous étions. Généralement, les Vampires étaient des Humains, seulement. Et quiconque enfreint l'une ou l'autre de ces règles se retrouve rapidement éliminé, et sa progéniture avec. J'ai une théorie sur l'existence de cette misérable créature.

- Je vous écoute.

Le Comte Mannfred von Carstein se leva, et alla contempler la campagne environnante par la fenêtre.

- Je ne vous dévoilerai pas tous les secrets des Maîtres de la Nuit, naturellement. Mais sachez au moins ceci : il existe plusieurs grandes… « familles » de Vampires. Chacune vit selon son caractère et ses lois, bien qu'il y ait quelques règles « universelles » pour éviter les débordements.

- Genre vous reproduire de manière surveillée ?

- Par exemple. Les von Carstein constituent une famille, la plus influente en Sylvanie, bien évidemment. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à vivre ici.

Le Vampire se tourna vers Hallbjörn.

« Pour qu'un Vampire ait le culot d'engendrer un autre Vampire d'une race aussi piteuse que les Skavens, cela devait forcément être un déséquilibré. Bien entendu, il a fait ça en cachette, afin de ne pas être poursuivi par les autres. Et s'il a eu cette idée tordue, c'est parce que son esprit l'est autant.

« Voyez-vous, maître Ludviksson, les Nécrarques constituent une des « familles » dont je vous parlais tantôt. Ce sont des scientifiques autoproclamés, c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont obsédés par les études et la science. Ils aiment faire des expériences, tester de nouvelles possibilités, pour accroître l'étendue de leurs connaissances.

« Regenschirm était un manoir qui appartenait à Aleksander Regenschirm. C'était un Vampire de la lignée des Nécrarques. Oui, il habitait la Sylvanie, mais il était seul, et ne gênait pas notre lignée, tant qu'il se tenait à carreau. Or, il y a quelques mois, Regenschirm a complètement disparu. Plus de signe d'activité de sa part, plus de traces de magie, plus de va-et-vient de chariots contenant du matériel, plus de serviteurs aux alentours. Cela coïncide avec ce que le sous-fifre que vous avez trouvé dans la forêt vous a dit.

« Voilà ce qui s'est passé, à mon avis : Regenschirm a repéré une bande de Skavens qui traînaient dans son domaine à la recherche de malepierre. Ce Skousîkh a dit la vérité, il y en a un peu partout dans la région, y compris ici, à Drakenhof. Regenschirm est parvenu à capturer leur Prophète Gris, et a décidé d'en faire un Vampire, pour voir le résultat. J'ignore s'il a obtenu ce qu'il cherchait vraiment, en tout cas Krasteech a échappé à son contrôle, s'est retourné contre lui, et l'a tué pour de bon. Ce Nécrarque n'a pas dû prévoir qu'un Skaven frappé par le vampirisme peut devenir tel que vous l'avez décrit : un fauve hystérique ayant perdu tout raisonnement logique au profit d'une violence débridée. Regenschirm n'était pas un combattant comme vous, il n'a pas pu se défendre contre son « œuvre ».

« Une fois son géniteur détruit, Krasteech est reparti chercher ses larbins, en pleine nuit, et les a rassemblés dans le manoir. Peu à peu, ils ont ressenti que leur maître n'était plus le même, et c'est ce qui leur a fait tellement peur. Ils se sont contentés de le nourrir, de protéger le manoir de leur mieux, attendant des ordres de sa part, ordres qui ne devaient jamais venir du fait de son changement mental. Il a dû perdre les derniers lambeaux de sa conscience durant cette période, pour devenir une bête sauvage privée de toute capacité intellectuelle. Et votre compagnie est arrivée. La suite, vous venez de me la raconter. »

Hallbjörn réalisa quelque chose qui l'inquiéta.

- Croyez-vous que Krasteech aurait pu transmettre cette malad… euh, je veux dire, le Don de Vampirisme, à d'autres Skavens ?

Le Comte fit une petite moue ironique en entendant la rectification du Norse.

- Heureusement, je ne pense pas, pour une raison simple : comme je vous le disais, nous choisissons toujours avec attention notre prochain descendant. Et le processus est long et nécessite de la passion. Beaucoup de passion. Il aurait fallu qu'Aleksander lui apprenne, mais je doute fort qu'il en ait eu l'occasion et l'envie. Il ne suffit pas de vider complètement de son sang l'élu, et de lui faire boire du sang de Vampire. Il faut également animer son corps d'une flamme inextinguible. Une consécration au nouvel enfant. Des sentiments vifs et profonds partagés. Tant de choses qui sont complètement étrangères à ces répugnantes créatures.

Une fois de plus, Hallbjörn songea à Heike, mais chassa vite cette pensée, craignant que le Vampire ne la détectât, et ne s'y intéressât à son tour. Ce dernier continua :

- Il est donc évident qu'un Skaven Vampire ne pourrait avoir l'empathie nécessaire pour engendrer un autre Skaven Vampire. Mais je ne veux laisser passer aucune éventualité. Alors que je vous parle, mes traqueurs mortels sont en train de fouiller la maison de fond en comble. Ils se débarrasseront de tout ce qu'ils trouveront. Les Skavens qui fileront à l'air libre seront vite rattrapés, et si jamais l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux ne peut sortir à cause du soleil, il sera coincé dans la propriété, et je le détruirai moi-même s'il le faut. J'espère seulement que Krasteech n'aura pas creusé de galeries trop profondes sous le manoir, je n'aimerais pas avoir à traquer son éventuelle progéniture dans des tunnels sombres et poussiéreux. Dans tous les cas, vous m'avez rendu service par deux fois, aujourd'hui.

Le Norse haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- Deux fois ? Comment ?

- D'abord, en éliminant cette parodie d'enfant de la Nuit. Cette chose monstrueuse était non seulement une insulte à tous les Vampires, mais aussi une menace pour tout le monde. Je ne pense pas que Krasteech ait pu donner le Baiser de Sang à un autre Skaven, mais il aurait pu le faire. Et son enfant aurait fait de même, et ainsi de suite. Vous imaginez ce qu'aurait donné une horde de Skavens Vampires ? Vous avez tué dans l'œuf un véritable fléau. Je vous en remercie.

Au fur et à mesure que von Carstein parlait, Hallbjörn sentait une sueur froide lui monter entre les omoplates. Des images furtives d'abominations velues aux dents longues jaillissant de tous les égouts pour dévorer la population le firent frissonner. Le Comte s'en rendit compte, et continua :

- Deuxième chose, vous avez trouvé des preuves comme quoi Aleksander Regenschirm menait des recherches que même moi, je jugerais blasphématoires. Les hommes qui vous ont récupéré ont mis la main sur toutes ses notes dans son bureau. Il n'a pas eu le temps de décrire ce qu'il a fait à Krasteech, étape par étape, mais il parle clairement de « futurs essais audacieux ». En tout cas, j'ai de quoi calmer les Nécrarques. S'ils me cherchent noise parce qu'un des leurs a disparu, il me suffira de leur montrer l'une ou l'autre de ces analyses pour les en dissuader. Un Nécrarque qui faisait des expériences impies sur mes terres… si je ne faisais pas preuve d'un peu de retenue, je me servirais de ces preuves pour leur déclarer la guerre. Je ne le ferai pas, mes braves concitoyens n'ont pas besoin de ça. Et votre histoire m'a paru vraiment intéressante, et distrayante à la fois.

Mannfred von Carstein fit quelques pas de long en large, mains croisées derrière le dos.

- Je n'ai qu'une parole, capitaine Ludviksson. Vassil va vous conduire dans une chambre où un bain d'eau chaude et des vêtements de rechange vous attendent. Puis vous monterez dans la calèche qui vous ramènera jusqu'à Nachthafen, où vous pourrez remonter jusqu'au Moot, et regagner Altdorf. Avant de partir, mon intendant vous rendra vos armes. Faites à votre supérieur le rapport qu'il vous plaira, je sais que rien de fâcheux ne pourra m'arriver de toute façon.

Le Norse se releva, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Vassil l'invita à le suivre. Mannfred von Carstein dit encore :

- À présent, je vais vous donner congé. Il faut que je réfléchisse à la manière dont présenter l'histoire aux Nécrarques. Ce fut un plaisir de vous faire la conversation, capitaine. Si nous nous retrouvons, j'espère que ce sera dans des circonstances aussi favorables, sinon meilleures.

- Ouais, ouais…

Le Comte Mannfred von Carstein respecta sa promesse, et quelques semaines plus tard, le capitaine Hallbjörn Ludviksson put présenter son rapport. Il insista pour annoncer lui-même la disparition de ses hommes à chacune des familles concernées. Il ne raconta rien sur les horreurs tapies dans le manoir Regenschirm, préférant vanter l'héroïsme et le dévouement dont chacun de ses soldats avait fait preuve avant la fin.


End file.
